1. Field
An optical film and a display device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly used flat panel displays may be classified into light-emitting display devices emitting light by themselves and a non-emissive display devices requiring a separate light source. A compensation film such as a retardation film is frequently employed for improving the image quality thereof.
In the case of the light emitting display device, for example, an organic light emitting diode display, the visibility and the contrast ratio may be deteriorated by reflection of exterior light caused by a metal such as an electrode. In order to reduce this, the linear polarized light is changed into circularly polarized light by using a polarizer and a compensation film, so that reflection of the external light by the organic light emitting diode display and leakage thereof to the outside may be prevented.
As a solution for solving the external light reflection, the liquid crystal display, which is a non-emissive display device, changes linear polarized light into circularly polarized light to improve the image quality according to the device kind such as transparent, transflective, reflective, and so on.
However, a currently-developed optical film has weak durability and may have an influence on quality of a display device, and particularly, cause damage at a place where it is bent or folded. In addition, the optical film itself is thick and hinders the manufacture of a thinner display device.